


A Casual Date

by digthewriter



Series: Casual Things [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur go out for coffee (Part Two to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043503">More Than Casual</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Date

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE: [MORE THAN CASUAL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043503)

Their introduction to each other had been hasty at best and then Merlin had only continued to reject him for a while. This new side of Merlin—the one that accept Arthur’s challenge—was something Arthur hadn’t expected. 

They left Gwen’s flat and walked out into the icy cold night. Arthur was a little more buzzed than he would have liked to be, especially if he was an impromptu date with Merlin, but he tried not to let that show. 

“Where is this coffee shop?” Arthur asked after they’d walked for about five minutes and he was _freezing_. 

Merlin hesitated. “I actually don’t know the area very well. We could take my car and I know a place—”

“I can drive.” 

“I don’t think you’re in any shape of driving,” Merlin said, giving Arthur a once-over. 

Arthur shrugged. “Maybe you’re right.” 

Thankfully, Merlin’s car wasn’t too far away and it heated up quickly. They drove for about fifteen minutes to Albion Café, Arthur knew that place, and parked outside. The place was still open although emptier than Arthur had ever seen it before. He reckoned not a lot of people came to coffee shops on a Saturday night. 

“Hi, we’re just about closing so you’ll have to get your coffee to go,” the barista announced as they’d entered. 

Placing an easy order of two black coffees, Arthur and Merlin left the café, and Arthur realised he was starting to sober up. 

“I’m sorry about…” Arthur hesitated for a moment. “My _advances_. I reckon I tend to become a bit obnoxious when I’ve had a few drinks.” 

“You don’t need alcohol for that,” Merlin quipped. 

Arthur mock-gasped as Merlin’s retort. “Oh. Okay. Thanks for that _Merlin_. What’s your excuse?” 

Merlin laughed and punched Arthur’s shoulder. “You’re such a prat,” he said. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist and pulled him towards himself. “Yeah?” Arthur said, attempting to sound more seductive than drunk. “But you like that about me.” 

Merlin bit his lower lip and nodded. “I can’t say I don’t.” 

Arthur hesitated for a moment then leaned in towards Merlin. He looked at Merlin’s lips for a second before he licked his own lips and then went in for the kiss. 

“Wait,” Arthur said, stopping himself from kissing Merlin. He wasn’t sure but he thought that he heard merlin release a frustrated groan. “Didn’t you say you had a _date_?” 

Merlin scowled at Arthur. 

“Why did you leave your date at the party and come and have coffee with me? I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing but you—”

“He’ll get over it,” Merlin answered. 

“He wasn’t really you ‘date’ was he?” Arthur was amused. 

“I really hate you,” Merlin said. 

“Hey. You don’t even know me.” 

“And you don’t know me.”

Arthur smiled and pulled on Merlin’s arm again. He wrapped it around his waist and brushed his lips against Merlin’s. “Then let’s get to know each other, then.”


End file.
